RoadTrip!
by pebbles-05
Summary: Mia and Her friends are going on a road trip kinda thing to LA. MM. Please Review. ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**O.K its going to be a New Year- So a New Story. Please review! I live on them! I Prpmise i'll update after Christmas!**

**- Pebbles 05**

* * *

'Bring bring- Bring bring'

The phone rung in the loft and mia padded over to the phone and picked it up.

* * *

"Hello Mia-"Mia's dad said tiredly

"Hi dad" Mia said happily.

"What's this I hear about you wanting a holiday from your grandmere?"

"Well- I've been doing research on the internet for my school project and I found out that if you are working you have full rights to a holiday-"

"But you're a princess, its a duty not a job-" Mias dad said- breaking her off.

"I'm still working dad- look- all I am asking is it ok to go on a road trip with my friends for 2 months- there is this program where you swap schools with 6 people from LA and they go to your school and I go to theirs."

"It's not me you are going to have to convince. It's your grandmere. I give you permission to go though- as long as Lars comes and you don't ruin your image with being silly"

"YES!" Mia said dancing around her room.

"Oops sorry dad. Thankyou dad!" She said slamming down the phone. That was dad done- now all she had to do was Mum and Grandmere!

* * *

She ran into the kitchen. This should be easy. Mum was always in another world now she was pregnant…

"Hey mum can I go on a road trip for 2 months with my friends"

"Yes sure honey. Wait- What?" Her mum said looking up from her sandwich.

"I'll still go to school it's where you go to LA and swap schools with people"

"Who's coming with you?"

"Well- Lilly (of course), Boris, Tina, Shameeka, Me and Michael"

"Michael? What about Kenny? Well OK- is Lars coming though?"

"Yep and Kenny's going to Monaco with his parents because his aunties getting married"

"Then O.K."

What was up with the 'Michael?' bit? Mia thought

'oh god-I hope it's not obvious I'm in love with the guy- I can't help it!' She thought panicking then reassuring herself, no one knew except Shameeka and Shameeka wouldn't tell- would she? No...

* * *

Mia ran into her bedroom and rung Lilly

"Hello?" A manly voice answered from the other end

"Hi Michael – its Mia- is Lilly there?"

"Yep sure- LILLY!"

"Hi Mia- sorry about my stupid jerk of a brother"

"He's not a jerk" Mia replied thinking about his hot ab's

"Oh sorry" She said breaking out of her daze

"Wotever- wot did your parents say"

"We're going on a road trip! - but I have to convince grandmere first!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mia stopped outside Lilly's house and decided to get the dreaded over and done with.

"Hi, Can I speak to grandmere"

"Who is this?"

"Mia"

"Sorry, Your Highness I will give her the line now"

"Hello Amelia"

"Hi Grandmere"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes fine"

"Well, what is it then. I have the Prime minister of Monaco on the other line"

"I was wondering could I possible go to Hawaii with my friends and swap schools with people. I could do a couple of interviews up there and Lars could come and-"

"No need Amelia- you can go. Your Mother discussed it with Philippe and He convinced me- On one condition"

"Yes grandmere?"

"DO NOT ruin your image by being silly, stay away from that pug faced girl and you must do a minimum of 5 interviews there"

"Minimum? 5?"

"You are going for 2 months and when you get back there will be a ball for the prime minister of Genovia's birthday and also- if you are needed here- you will come back here"

"Thanks grandmere!" mia said hanging up and racing to Lilly's door. It started thundering and mia pressed the buzzer.

* * *

"Hello?" Michael's voice rung out

"Hi Michael- its mia- can you let me in?"

"Come on up"

Mia knocked on the apartment door. She didn't want to seem too eager even though she was in love with the guy…

Michael opened the door with no shirt on. She Blushed and walked in.

"Hey Thermopolis"

"Hey Michael"

"Where's Lilly?"

"She's in her room"

"OK" Mia replied and started walking to Lilly's room.

"Wait- Mia?" Mia turned around

"You- ah look great today"

"Thanks" Mia could feel the blush rising in her cheeks

* * *

She walked to Lilly's room. Lilly was sitting on her bed packing up her Video camera.

"Grandmere said yes."

"Oh hi mia- cool!"

"You nearly ready to go?"

"Yep"

"But it's not for another week!" Mia asked surprised.

"Still-"

"Listen- you wanna watch win a date with Tad Hamilton?

"Sure"

* * *

They walked into the TV room and found Michael sitting there shirtless watching Buffy

"Oi, pea brain we are watching win a date with tad Hamilton now! Move! AND how many times have I told you to put a shirt on!"

Mia went and sat beside him on the sofa. Michael stared at her for a few seconds and then got up.

"You know Lillian," He started mockingly,

"OUT PEA BRAIN" Lilly said pointing to the door.

"See ya Thermopolis," He said walking out.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it is short! I actually got one (another chapter) out b4 Christmas! Cannot continue this chapter but it is not fair for you guys to wait a while so I am finishing the chapter here. Please review! Merry Christmas**!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rest of the week went like a blur. There was so much packing to do and people to see before they left. On the day, they all met up at the airport- parents gathering around. They all hugged them goodbye.

" See ya mum" Mia said excited

" Be careful hunny" Mias mum said worried-

" And don't forget to ring us"

" Yes mum"

* * *

" Bye dad" Michael said slapping his dad on the back

" Goodbye Son"

* * *

" See ya mum- Now don't forget to Politicly analyse the news for me."

"Yes Lilly, How many times have I been reminded"

" Well don't forget."

* * *

" Be careful tina"

" I will dad"

* * *

" Bye shameeka, Have fun"

" I will"

* * *

" Have you got your Violin Boris?"

" Yes Mum"

* * *

After all the goodbyes the 6 of them walked through into the gate seating area. Tina, Shameeka and Lilly went to the bookshop and Boris and Kenny went to the Computer Games Shop.

"Do you want to come Michael?"

" No thanks- I'll stay here"

" What about you Mia" Said Kenny looking Michael up and down

" No I'm alright. You go ahead"

They left- Kenny still giving glares at Michael

" Woah- no offence but your boyfriend is really protective. If I talk to you he shoots me evils."

"I know. He's like that. He's really annoying. I don't feel the same way about him- I just want to be friends" Mia clapped her hand over her mouth.

Michaels heart beat faster. She didn't love Kenny! Maybe he could get them to break up. No that's mean. But maybe…

" So you don't like him- as a boyfriend"

" Not really" Mia said weakly.

" Why don't you break up with him?"

" I can't- I don't want to hurt him"

There was a long pause

"Do you want some fries from Mc Donalds?"

" O.k"

* * *

Authors Note: Yet again- I am sorry it is short. :( Cannot write more right now though. 


End file.
